


Meeting your missing friends kids

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Avengers think they're dead, Character Descriptions, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fury is a grandad, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hela is Loki's twin, I mean a LOT, I'll do my homework tomorrow, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Shocked Clint, Steve and Natasha are missing, The 'I'm believed to be dead but here I am' Team, They've run away to start a family, Tony Stark has a daughter with Pepper Potts, Writing this instead of homework, everyone is BFF's, lots of description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Steve and Natasha have been missing for nearly 17 years and everyone thinks they're dead...





	1. Meet the children

"Lila! Nathaniel! Cooper! Cassie!" Clint called through the speakers on the children's floor. Trust Stark to give two eleven-year-olds, a twelve-year-old and a thirteen-year-old an entire floor bigger than most houses. Then again he gave his sixteen-year-old girl an entire floor to herself so this was him really cutting it back. Clint smirked sadly as he thought of how the Avengers found out about his kids. Most were shocked but Steve and Natasha- no, he stopped himself from thinking about them. It was a tough subject now for everyone, not just the Avengers. Messages had appeared on the block surrounding the tower on every available space:

_We all miss you - come back_

_Where are Captin America and the Black Widow_

_Thank you for everything_

They were still some new ones put out by the public every year on this day despite it being nearly two decades since the pair were declared KIA (Killed In Action). Most argued that they should only be declared MIA (Missing In Action) but as the years went by people started to lose hope. There was a message on the television every year at the time the Avengers noticed the duo was missing. Nearly everyone watched it and works allowed people had the day off work, shops opened later and even the emergency services were harder to get hold of. Everyone from belt winning wrestlers to the old grandmother going blind with her twenty cats watched it. It followed the same format every year. The four children that were called down earlier joined Clint on the worn couch in the deserted Common Room with Morgan silently plopping down next to them. All six watched the tv in silence.

Tony Starks face appeared. The press smile he usually wore was gone, showing emotion for the first time to the public.

"Seventeen years ago today we lost two of the strongest Avengers, our leaders. But I'm not here to talk about them. I'm here to talk about Steve Rogers, Capsicle, Jerk, that frozen guy, the little guy from Brooklyn who wouldn't back away from a fight, and Natasha Romanoff, Nat, Nattie, Auntie Nat, or, to Steve, Tash, who fully succeeded in removing the red from her ledger decades ago. God its been nearly two decades since we lost them. Our children have grown up without them. Without Natasha's mothering or Steve's hugs that make you feel like everything's right with the world. If they were here they would be Auntie Tasha and Uncle Stevie, the Alphas of our pack of odds and ends. They protected us countless times and we never got to return it. It's with my greatest sadness that I have to confirm we believe they were both Killed In Action. Our Director does not want anyone to know how though, so if you know anything, and we mean anything, please tell us. We want our leaders back, our missing family, and we're sure you do too. Thank you for the support, it really warms my Arc Reactor. If you know anything, well, you know where to find us. Our name's in the sky, literally," Tony said with a watery smile as the message ended.

Clint turned to his, Scott and Tony's children with tears threatening to spill down his face, "h-hey guys? Y-you wanna go get ready for school? Enjoy your first year Nathanial, Cassie. Cooper enjoy your second year and please look out for the younger two," he said then turned to the girls, "Don't kill any boys even if they do hit on you, Lila. And make sure everyone remembers their fake names. Enjoy the new school, sorry you had to change guys but the old school was becoming too dangerous and you guys didn't really like it."

"Fake names?" Morgan asked, confused. Clint looked at the other kids and realised.

"Oh! Stark didn't tell you? You all have fake names so the press won't bother you as much. Do you want me to tell you them now or are you gonna try and work it out?" Clint asked cheekily and Cassie lightly slapped him.

"Now please Uncle Clint!" She whined.

Clint chuckled, "You all keep your first name for convenience and so no-one slips up too much. My kid's surname will be Robin, so Cooper, Nathanial and Lila Robin. You'll be Cassie Minima. Minima is tiny in Latin so we thought it would be a good fit. Morgan's gonna be Morgan Genio. I take it you know what that means?"

Morgan nodded. Her dad was half Spanish and she was fluent in both languages. Genio meant genius. Clint looked up at the clock.

 "Shoot! Time for you guys to get to school! Got everything? Your clothes decent?" Clint asked as he checked their clothes. None of them had any problems flirting to get what they want and as a result, have all been sent home for inappropriate appearance. Today was fine though.

Nathanial had tight black jeans, a black t-shirt with a logo Clint didn't recognise and a plain white hoodie around his waist. His hair - the same colour as his fathers - was cut into and Undercut with a thick combover (ads a sharp side parting). A pair of thick black glasses (with Stark tech to allow them to work like the eyepieces in his suit as Nathanial had better than perfect vision) made him look like a hot nerd.

Cooper had tight white jeans with a blue tight shirt that matched his eyes. He wore dark blue converse and had his just-below-shoulder length hair tied loosely back so it just reached the nape of his neck. He had a white backpack over one shoulder and a black on with NATH RULZ written on it in white. No prizes for guessing who's the second bag was.

Lila had dark blue tight jeans on with a dark red tartan shirt over a white t-shirt. She paired it with ankle high white converse and numerous thin metal bracelets with arrow charms on. Her backpack was black leather and a pair of black aviator sunglasses rested on top of her loosely curled mane of light brown (almost blonde) hair. She was texting one of her old friends on her phone.

Cassie wore a loose pale pink plaid shirt and almost-white-but-still-a-pale-blue ripped jeans and a pair of pink converse. On her wrist was a bracelet that cleverly hid a pink Pym disk to grow thins and a shrunk invisi-suit designed for a person to hide in, not fight. Her brown hair was styled into two high pigtails, the ends faded to pale pink. A pale pink backpack was slung over one shoulder and she too was on her phone.

Morgan was the oldest (sixteen but nearly seventeen) and had pale acid washed jeans and a baggy white t-shirt with the Avengers logo on it. Around her waist was a khaki green hoodie. She had brown combat boots and the same pair of sunglasses as Lila. None of the kids wore makeup of had any piercings.

After deeming their outfits suitable Clint gave them all a hug goodbye and went to his room, tears threatening to stream down his face. He did lose his best friends today after all and the kids began to walk the four blocks to school as always. It was meant to take fifteen minutes but no-one was around today. The streets were empty and silent.

"Hey, Morg? Umm, are we missing something? Is school closed today?" Nathanial asked, confused but before Morgan could reply a teenage boy accidentally crashed into her causing the pair fell to the ground. Two more kids that looked about Morgans age raced over and easily pulled the two teens off the floor. The boy that ran into Morgan looked over to her sheepishly at her.

"Hey really sorry, I just wanted to see how quickly I could make it to school!" He blushed and apologised profusely. Morgan stared at him. She would never say it but HELL! He was hot!

Morgan realised everyone was waiting for her to reply, "Oh! It's fine, really. I'm Morgan. Morgan St- Genio!" She quickly corrected herself but the boy caught it.

"Morgan Stark, right? Tony and Pepper's kid?" he asked and Morgan nodded again, embarrassed by her mistake but the boy laughed. (Morgan thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard)

"It's fine. I recognised you. You fou are the Barton and Lang kiddos aren't you?" He asked shyly. Lila frowned.

"How do you know us?" She demanded and the boy laughed nervously.

"I'm Peter Parker and I work Tony as his intern and I'm also- wait, I can't tell you that. Ah well, I trust you. I'm Spiderman." He said casually.

Everyone froze exept the duo that helped Peter and Morgan up after they fell. They'd vanished into the shadows and everyone else had forgotten about them.

Lila broke the silence, "Hey, what's with the streets being so empty?" She asked, trying to break the silence, and everyone exept Morgan nodded in agreement with the question. Mogan was still too busy blushing over the boy. Peter. Her father said he was her age and she'd like him but she always shrugged off the invitation to meet. She really regretted that now.

"Oh! I thought you guys of all people would know. Today's the day Captin America and Black Widow vanished without a trace on a mission seventeen years ago today. They just never returned from a mission. I remember Tony telling me...

_All the Avengers were crowded into the common room waiting for Steve and Natasha to return. Everyone was excited as they were announcing to the duo who had been on a mission for three weeks that Pepper and Tony were gonna be parents. The time they were meant to arrive passed. And the next hour, and the hour after that. The team was growing worried when the elevator door slid open with a ding._

_"Capsicle! Nat!" Tony exclaimed then frowned, "Director Fury? When will our leaders be back? Are they on another mission?"_

_Fury sighed, "Sorry to tell you this but you may be needing new leaders. Your old ones won't be returning. Ever."_

_Tony frowned. "What do you mean?" Clint asked worriedly. Fury sighed and reached into the case beside him._

_He threw two completely destroyed SHIELD suits onto the table. Each had numerous gunshots in the chest. Blood stained it all. A mangled shield and numerous destroyed Widow Bites joined the suits. Everyone realised what Fury meant. Pepper looked up with tears in her eyes._

_"Gone." She said and Fury nodded slowly. The team was silent as Fury sighed and turned and left. As he left he called:_

_"We haven't found who did it. We think it was a failed mutant who blew up. Nothing can be found. Don't bother looking." He said as he left leaving the shell-shocked Avengers behind._

_The next day Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers headed out to the passed away duo's favourite place to sit and think. A television camera followed them but they didn't care. Mr Stark told me he can still hear what the reporter was saying:_

_"Now what juicy secrets are we gonna- wait where are the team's leaders. I see the Captain's shield and a backpack with the Black Widow Spider's markings on it but- wait, they're putting it down- why are they burning it... Mr Stark! What are you doing? Your team leaders need their stuff!" She asked._

_Tony turned around and the reported gasped in shock. All the Avengers without masks had visible tears streaming down their faces. Tony gave a weak smile and a humourless laugh, "Ghosts can't use weapons or use any of this stuff," he turned back as the reporter worked out what he was saying._

_"You-you-you don't mean..." She stumbled over her words with wide eyes._

_"Dead? Yep." Clint sighed sadly, "We're all spending today mourning. We only found out today. Sorry if we don't want to talk. We don't know who did it or even how." And with that, the Avengers turned and left leaving a shellshocked reporter and a shocked public behind. All students in public schools were watching the news, a lot of crying ensued._

That was seventeen years ago.Pepper was pregnant with you, Morgan, at that time. You all grew up without meeting your families favourite people. Everyone loved them. Most people mourn today." Peter finished his story just as they reached the gates. He turned and smiled shyly at Morgan.

"You guys wanna come and hang out with my friends before school starts? We still have ten minutes as the roads were empty today." He asked and everyone nodded, eager to make friends. Peter smiled and led the Avengers kids over to a small group of four kids. He gestured them to introduce themselves. A larger Asian teen spoke up first.

"Hey, umm, I'm Ned, I'm 16 and I like coding I guess?" He introduced himself and turned to the frowning girl with really curly hair.

"Ugh, whatever. Michell, but call me MJ. I like opposing people in power but I tolerate Stark." She monotoned without looking up from her phone. Peter went next.

"Well, you already know my name, um, I'm 17 and I love all the sciences. You two wanna speak or you still not telling strangers your names?" He joked and Morgan bushed slightly. The four Avenger's kids saw it and smirked.

"Nah, it's fine. My names Isaac and this is my twin, " he gestured to the girl standing next to him, "I love fighting and learning self-defence."

The other twin spoke up, "I'm Inga, you already met my twin and I love strategy and dancing. Ballet especially."

Isaac wore a ruby red t-shirt with a low neckline, a trendy black hoodie that was tied loosely around his neck and hanging down his back, a pair of skintight black leggings which showed an abnormal amount of muscle and a pair of ruby red fighting boots that appeared well worn. Around his neck, he wore a small ying-yang symbol as a badge on his red backpack, but instead of the usual black and white, it was red and blue, with the circle being replaced by a shield symbol on the blue and a black hourglass on the red. Isaac had shaggy blonde hair with red streaks running through it and toxic green eyes with a handsome face, he looked like a model.

Inga wore a baby blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a high neckline, a trendy white hoodie that was tied around her waist, a pair of skintight white leggings which showed an abnormal amount of muscle and a pair of sky blue fighting boots that appeared well worn. Around her neck, she wore the same symbol as her brother but on a black satin strip as a necklace. Inga had ruby-red hair and baby blue eyes with a splattering of delicate freckles over her nose, she looked like a model. Her backpack was a pure white that almost glowed it was so clean.

The Avenger's kids introduced themselves

Nathanial Robin, 11 years old, likes coding and robotics

Lila Robin, 11 years old, likes archery and sarcasm

Cooper Robin, 12 years old, likes sports and pranks

Cassie Minima, 13 years old, likes bugs and science

Morgan Genio, 16 years old, likes all the sciences and inventing

(Just in case you were wondering here are the others but they didn't introduce themselves again:

Peter Parker, 17 years old, likes the same things as Morgan

MJ, 16 years old, likes writing newspaper reports against rich and people in power

Ned Leeds, 16 years old, likes the same as Nathanial

Isaac, 17 years old, likes fighting and self-defence

Inga, 17 years old, likes dancing and strategising attacks and battle plans. Also loves fighting with knives and shield sized ninja stars.)

However, before they could talk more the bell rang and everyone filed in. Nath, Lila and Cooper were in the same class so they headed off. Cassie waved a bye before racing off to meet new people while Morgan followed the four friends into their Tutor room.

 


	2. First lesson - P.E

The Tutor went by without any problems but Morgan was confused during the register. Her name was read out as Morgan Genio, and Peter's name was read out as Peter Parker, but the twins she'd met earlier were simply called Isaac and Inga R.R. No surname. Weird.

The first lesson of the day was P.E and they were learning how to defend themselves if they're attacked. After getting changed into their sports kit, the girls joined the boys in the hall. The teacher stood to one side of a huge whiteboard.

"Good morning class, my name is Miss Vixen and I teach P.E as you've probably worked out. Today we'll be learning how to perform basic martial arts. Please pair up with someone about the same strength as you." The teacher said once everyone was settled down. Morgan felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Peter.

"Hey, can I pair with you?" He asked sheepishly and Morgan quickly nodded.

The rest of the class quickly paired up with Ned and MJ paired and Inga and Isaac staring each other down. If Peter was reviving one of those stares he would be a shaking puddle on the floor by now. The teacher called back attention. 

“Now I know this is a different lesson to normal but it’s in memory of Captin America and the Black Widow. They were both expert martial artists so we'll be learning three basic moves. A jab, a cross and a roundhouse kick. Feel free to do more if you know martial arts though.” The teacher added with a glance towards the twins. Inga smirked while Isaac nodded sharply. Everyone drifted apart into the spacious hall with the twins taking the centre stage, motionless, sizing each other up. One partner took two training pads while the other put on gloves. Peter, MJ and Isaac were holding the pads first. The twins had different gloves and pads to everyone else. They were pure white with a tiny almost un-noticeable symbol on the side. The same one they wore, that ying-yang one. Wonder what it means.

_Inga's POV_

I was getting my gloves on to kick my brother's ass when I noticed Morgan was staring at the symbol on our gloves. Her glance flicked up to the necklace I wore and the badge my brother had. I think she was curious about it, well, she is Stark's daughter. My parents said Tony was nosy as hell and were always surprised by how he didn't notice their relationship while they were the leaders of his team. Unobservant. I rolled my eyes. That symbol was personal. My parent's logos fitting perfectly together like the people they represented. It was our family logo now, on out special SHIELD uniforms. The uniforms are all fitted with invisi-tech but when visible they were snow white, tightfitting, bulletproof, size changing (thanks Uncle Hank!), fireproof, diving capable, spacesuits. Our logo on the left shoulder.

No-one would realise who we were though, thanks to having mom help us on our disguises. Seriously, she has an entire barn, a full-sized barn, full of disguises, no joke. People would forget the minute they realised. The spell couldn't be put on us or our parents as the serums they were given kicked anything new out their system, we, usefully, got both serums but I mainly got Dads serum while Isaac got Moms. 

_No-ones POV (Third Person)_

The teacher gave the word to start and everyone started punching, Peter leaned over to Morgan.

"Watch the twins," he whispered, jerking his head over to where Inga was sizing up the pads, planning an attack, "no-one knows who their parents are but the twins have had better training then some of the Avengers."

Morgan scoffed silently, who could be better than the greatest superheroes?

 

  _Five minutes later_

Inga and Isaac, that's who. By now all the class was watching as the twins fought with abnormal speed, grace and perfection. It was like they'd been trained to fight their entire life. Like they'd been fighting each other their entire life, as no attack connected. It was more like a deadly dance than a fight.

_Isaacs POV_

THIS. IS. BRILLIANT!  I love feeling the rush of adrenalin pumping through my veins as I fight and I know Inga does too. We both fell in love with being heroes the minute we were on our first mission with our parents. Mum and I were downloading data when a Hydra agent charged us. Mum turned to me and nodded, I was allowed to take the man down myself. I now see why my sister and Mum love to dance, the fluidity calms you down and almost puts the world into slow motion. I killed the agent without a second thought. I later found out Inga had done the same to twenty armed gunmen. Well, she  _does_ have Dad's serum while I have Mums. Dad's is much more advanced though. Now coming back to the present, I realised the lesson was finishing. I tapped my hand on my left thigh as a sign to stop and just as soon as it had begun, our fight was over. Can't wait to go home and train more though, the **_'I'm believed to be dead but here I am'_   **team is coming over!

_No-ones POV (Third Person)_

 Everyone knew the twins were dangerous but that level of fighting was next level. Avengers level. Who were these teenagers? Morgan turned back to Peter who was smiling at the twins.

"Hey, who _are_ they? I'm sure my Dad would love to train them!" Morgan asked quietly so only Peter could hear.

Peter chuckled, "They're already being trained."

"...You know their surnames, don't you? You know what their secret is." She stated bluntly and Peter sighed.

"Yeah, I sometimes train with them. It's safer if people don't know who they are. It would raise too many questions." Peter said.

"Wh-" Morgan started but the teacher interrupted them.

"Alright, guys. Hours up. Go get changed, go, go, go!" She yelled and the students sprang to action. Peter flitted a sheepish/cheeky smile towards Morgan before racing off. Morgan groaned. Peter was a puzzle to figure out, she thought. Introverted but outgoing. Honest yet secretive. He keeps a big secret but I can't figure it out. It's infuriating.

_After getting changed_

_Morgan's POV_

Peter was hanging around with his friends so I didn't want to barge in. I looked at my timetable. Only four more classes, plus lunch obviously. I studied my timetable again, what did I have next? Oh! Computer Science with Mrs Logan and the teaching assistant Mr Rafiello.

"You have Mrs Lo and Mr Rafi too? Wicked! Wait can I see your timetable?" Morgan jumped a foot in the air when she heard Isaac's voice. How had he been able to sneak up on me? Dad's tech was meant to alert me of people being so close to me. Dad said the only person who could get past his tech was Romanoff or Rogers. I think they were his two old leaders, he broke down into tears soon after he mentioned the names. Wait, could they be... no. That's impossible. Dad said Natasha was unable to become pregnant.

"Sure, here," I replied and handed over my timet\ble. Isaac scanned it then handed it back.

"You have the same classes as me! Come on!" He said and headed off. I sighed and followed him. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all...


	3. HELP!

A month has passed since the start of term and everything is brilliant. Morgan has become friends with Peter and his group and all the Avengers children are enjoying not being known. Shame that will never last...

“Ughhh, where are we?” Tony groaned as everyone became conscious again.

“Dad? What happened? All I remember was a dart hitting my back, being tied up and thrown in a van and then... darkness. What happened?” Morgan called out. 

The room became brighter and showed all of the Avengers (minus Captain America and Black Widow obviously) chained to the wall. All of the Teens (Morgan, Peter, Lila, Cassie, Isaac, Inga ext...) were tied down to the floor. The Avengers immediately started struggling but a cold voice stopped them.

“It won’t work, those chains are specially designed to hold you. Sorry we had to bring you two into it, but you were too close for us to let you go,” the man said as he stepped into the room, the last part directed to Isaac and Inga, who both smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Inga grinned evilly as she pulled her hands up, shattering the floor that the ropes were tied to. Isaac and Peter did the same and the latter drew a gun out the bottom of his shirt. He held the gun to the man's head.

"You have twenty seconds to remove the chains before the walls get a new decoration." He said calmly as the Avengers watched in shock.

"Times ticking! Hey, look what I've found!" Inga smiled as she pulled out a memory drive, "all the plans for HYDRA. Ever. Fury's gonna have a field day," She smiled as the man shook.

"I... W-w-will... never... s-s-surrender... HEIL HYDRA!" He said as he bit down, white froth appearing before the man keeled over, dead. Inga sighed.

"They ever co-operate, do they? Ah well. Let's get these guys to a safehouse then blow this dump?" Isaac turned to his sister, waiting for her to either agree with his plan or suggest a better one. Inga nodded.

"Let me give Mom and Dad a call, see if we can bring them back to our safe house." Inga walked out of the room and everyone turned to stare at Isaac and Peter.

"Who are you? Really?" Tony asked, standing up and rubbing his wrists, as the boys deftly shattered everyone's chains and ropes. Isaac smirked.

"You'll find out later!" Inga strode back into the room, cleaning a very bloody knife. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty? Thirty?" He asked while everyone else tried to work out what he was talking about? Twenty or thirty what?

Inga grinned, "Forty, ten snipers, ten enhanced, five tanks, fifteen normal," she said and Peter nodded approvingly, "My parents say you guys can stay, Fury's picking us up outside just about... NOW!" She said as Director Fury appeared in the doorway.

"Good hearing Inga, Izzy, can you help pilot the quinjet?" He asked and Isaac groaned at his nickname but complied, racing outside at superhuman speed and vaulting into the pilot's seat. Fury shook his head and turned back to the Avengers, "I'll explain everything at the safehouse. Inga, are you hurt? You got several bullets in the chest but I'm guessing they've healed over now?" He asked and Inga nodded, then running off to join her brother. Fury sighed, "kids!"

“... You have grandchildren...” Tony stated, still not believing it himself. Fury stared at Stark, smirked then nodded twice slowly. 

Clint gawped, “You have a child?” He asked and Fury sighed.

“I adopted her when she was seventeen, it was never official as that way it could be kept off of Shield’s files.” Fury turned away to join the twins.

“So their Mum’s probably a Shield agent? That would explain why they’re so good at fighting,” Morgan mused and Bucky nodded in agreement.

“Who do you think their parents are?”

“Who?”

“The twins and Peter.”

“You think they’re related?”

“No, Pete’s parents died when he was two, his uncle when he was ten and his Aunt last year, his new adopted family was never named in case someone has deliberately killed anyone close to him. I was assured both his new parents were Shield agents but I didn’t think one was Fury’s adopted daughter. “

“Damn! Poor kid!”

“Know!”

The quinjet then suddenly started plummeting down into a snow-capped mountain. The Avengers faces turned as white as the snow on the mountain. Fury sighed, “Isaac, Inga, Peter! Stop terrifying the newbies.”

The newly proclaimed newbies squeezed their eyes shut and braced for the impact, but it never came. Tony quickly stood and looked behind, only to see a shining pale blue dome encasing them. The mountain was nowhere to be seen, and in its place was vast open fields and towering hills, littered with a honeycomb cave network. Deep crevasses and valleys plunged deep into the ground, shining with some unknown jewels and metals. In the centre, surrounded by dense forests was several fields of luscious grass, which in turn surrounded the tallest hill inside the dome, and atop that hill stood a palace of a house. 

A modern geometric mansion stood tall and proud.The outer walls of the house were angular and a pristine white, sparkling in the sun that glinted off the floor to ceiling sky blue tinted windows. The building was designed to look like twenty or so intersecting cubes and rectangles. [(Like this)](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enGB797GB797&biw=1280&bih=610&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=0MneXNa8AbeZ1fAP452luAU&q=huge+futuristic+modern+geometric+mansion&oq=huge+futuristic+modern+geometric+mansion&gs_l=img.3...16652.18446..18987...0.0..0.0.0.......0....1..gws-wiz-img.Xa8DfALy3uA#imgdii=LvcABkB_XGcz6M:&imgrc=b3--HnSW2BJ85M:) but much, much bigger. Even Tony had to admit it was way cooler than his tower. 


	4. Meeting the owners (or not...)

"Right! Well as much as I wanna meet these guys parents, the team and I need to get back to the tower to sort out who took us and how they did it," Tony sighed sadly, looking longingly at the mansion. 

Fury turned around from where he, the twins and Peter were walking to the hill, "Alright, but do, hmm, Clint and Wanda want to stay?" He asked, turning to the two who shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Wanda smiled.

Clint frowned, "What about my children, and the other's kids? Can they..." he started but Inga interrupted him.

"They can come! We already have a few people over!" She smiled and her accent became tinted with Russian. Clint shrugged and headed towards the house on the hill. 

Wanda turned around to see the rest of the team boarding the quinjet. She waved goodbye and then, after seeing the jet break out of the dome, turned and raced over to join the rest of the group. Clint was talking to Fury. Inga, Isaac, Peter and Morgan were chatting. Lila, Nathanial, Cooper and Cassie were racing about the vast expanses of open fields, darting in and out of the dense forests, then dashing around the sparkling ravines and crevices. Wanda smiled and jogged over to the older teens. They were laughing, with Peter's arm over a blushing Morgan's shoulders.

"Sooo, who's gonna be there?" Wanda asked and the twins and Peter looked over to each other and smirked.

"A few people, you haven't met most of them though," Peter laughed openly. He seemed so much happier here, reminding her of her brother. Wanda's face fell.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" Morgan asked, seeing her best friends face fell.

"Oh, just remembered my brother and my family, but mainly my brother that's all," She sighed sadly, looking down and, like Morgan, missed the look the R.R children gave each other (Peter is part of the R.R family now FYI)

"Well, maybe we can be your new family?" Inga offered, looping her arm around Wanda's, with Morgan doing the same on the other side. Wanda cheered up instantly.

 The little group of older teens reached the large glass door first, with the adults strolling over next and the younger teens racing over and collapsing on the soft grass, out of breath. Everyone exept The R.R children and Fury looked up at the house, their jaws dropping to the ground and eyes widening in amazement. The returning four laughed at their faces. 

"Hey, we gonna go in or stand out here for the rest of the day?" Fury asked with a smile. The newcomers looked over and snapped their mouths shut, nodding eagerly, which caused everyone to burst into laughter again. It took a minute to calm everyone down again. Inga stepped up to the door and put her hand on a plain circle in the middle of the two doors. After waiting a moment, the circle flashed a baby blue and the doors slowly swung open. A clear voice with a Russian accent rang out.

"Welcome home kids! Hey, Barton family, Cassie and Morgan. Lovely to finally meet you!" The voice would be smiling if it was a person.

"Hey Tyana, has anything interesting happened?" Peter asked, facing where he knew one of the cameras was.

"Eh, your parents took out another Hydra base, the group meetings nearly done, and I've updated my form!" 

Clint frowned, "Isn't it just Stak with an AI?" he asked.

"Tyana isn't an AI, she's an SLHAI, a Self Learning Humanoid Artificial intelligence. She acts like a human but decided to never make a human body in case Ultron re-appears, but she made numerous animal forms."

"Peter is correct. My latest form that was telling you about is a husky. I think it's my new favourite. Thanks for building the body for me, Peter!" Tyana's voice came from a slightly larger than normal, but absolutely stunning husky that strolled into the room via another set of sliding frosted glass doors. Peter blushed at the compliment and Morgan gasped. When everyone turned to look at her she turned to Peter.

"Did you code the initial SLHAI? My father was trying for years to make one even the tiniest bit intelligent as that! You made that body as well! It looks so realistic!" She exclaimed and Peter turned a darker shade of red.

"Ya know, the meeting will probably be a few hours, so do you wanna rejoin Shuri and Harley in your labs? You can show Morgan how you did the coding." Tyana called as she sat protectively next to Peter.

Isaac sighed dramatically, "And she says she doesn't have favourites," he huffed and everyone laughed.

Fury turned to the teens, "Pete, take these guys to your labs, I need to join the meeting, Cint, Wanda, it's best if you join me." he told the older two in the group. They shrugged and followed Fury as he walked off.

* * *

_**(The time is currently 5:00 pm and after the next line will re-start at the same time as the group is split in half, sorry if it becomes confusing)** _

**This is with Fury, Clint and Wanda.**

The trio walked in silence for a few minutes before Fury stopped so suddenly Clint walked into his back.

"Hey, why'd you stop man?"He asked as he took a step back. 

Fury turned to face the pair who stared back in confusion. Fury was smiling which was slightly unnerving but he looked genuinely happy.

"Clint, Wanda. This may be a bit shocking but I can assure you it's not a dream," he said mysteriously before slipping through a door in the side of the three-story corridor. Clint and Wanda exchanged a look before opening the door Fury walked through, stopping dead the minute they walked in.

The [room ](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&gl=uk&tbm=isch&q=modern+futuristic+living+room&chips=q:modern+futuristic+living+room,g_1:ultra+modern,online_chips:futuristic+interior&usg=AI4_-kQiXfRpszBOole1eEJNEAFgxEDmKQ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwie75Gjs6XiAhXD7eAKHYWsD-YQ4lYIKygB&biw=1280&bih=578&dpr=1.5#imgdii=UP54BNXRvmpCQM:&imgrc=6TvFvS0NL6ovIM:)was amazing, but not what made the superhero's who thought they'd seen everything stops dead. No, that title belonged to the six people sitting there. Phil Coulson, Pietro Maximoff, A giant ant, Loki as a girl, possibly Loki's twin sister, Steve and Natasha. 

Clint let out a choked sob, "This, this, this isn't real. This is an awful joke!" he collapsed to the floor. Natasha gave a small sigh and uncurled herself from Steve's side. She quickly padded over to the sobbing pile on the floor that was Clint, touching his shoulder so he looked up.

"I can tell you what happened in Budapest if that clears it up," She said and Clint suddenly looked up, startled.

"You-you-you're..." he started to say but Steve interrupted, crouching down next to Natasha on the floor.

"Real? Well, Fury did tell you it's not a dream!" He joked before a blur whizzed past him, to hug the frozen Wanda.

"You did not see that coming?" Pietro asked, a small smirk gracing his face. Wanda unfroze, tightly hugging her twin, burying her face deep into his chest.

"You're taller now. And more muscular! Have you been training?!" She joked, her eyes full of tears.

"You bet he's been training! These guys get us to train daily!" Coulson smiled warmly.

"Uh, no offence, but how are you all here?" Clint asked after coming out of the group hug with Steve and Natasha.

The person that looked like Loki's twin put her book down and confidently raised her hand, "That would be my doing, I'm afraid. Hela, goddess of hell. I cannot die, my sister cannot either. Mr Coulson was too valuable to let die, so I put him in a coma and sent a message to Mr Fury, the same for Piet. Mr and Mrs Rogers were never killed in the first place, it was a setup." she answered politely. Clint nodded in understanding but Wanda frowned.

"Mr and  _Mrs_ Rogers?" she asked and Natasha and Steve blushed sheepishly, raising their interlocked hands to show two simple wedding bands. Clint and Wanda's mouths dropped open as they froze for the second time today. Clint blinked a few times, before they both rushed over to give the blushing couple a tight hug, tears streaming down their faces.

"Anything else you wanna tell us about? Children perhaps?" Clint said jokingly but froze (again) when he saw the Rogers faces, "YOU HAVE KIDS!?!" he screeched in excitement, causing everyone exept Clint and Wanda to burst into laughter. Once they were calmed down Natasha looked to the ceiling.

"Tyana sweetie, can you call our kids to the meeting room?" She asked.

"You were having a meeting?" Wanda asked, still in Pietros embrace.

"Yeah, the 'I Should Be Dead But Goodbye Logic' (ISBDBGL) monthly group meeting," The girl who looked like Loki but was not the  _other_ girl who was probably Loki's, twin smirked when the doors opened and four figures came in.

Clint gasped, "Inga?! Isaac?! Well... that would explain a lot..." he mumbled. Inga and Isaac smiled and jogged over to join their parents, Steve taking the younger child from Isaac with Natasha taking the toddler from Inga.

"Awww!" Wanda cooed and Pietro smiled warmly at the children.

"Care to tell us the names of your brood?" Clint asked, cooing over the little boy on steve's hip. Natasha smiled motherly as she looked at her children.

"It would be my genuine pleasure, birdbrain. I take it you already know the older two, the twins?" she asked with a gesture towards where Inga and Isaac were playing with their little brother on the floor, leaving Steve free to gently take the baby off Natasha's chest and onto his, the toddler cuddling into him instantly, Clint and Wanda nodded, distracted by the sheer cuteness of the Rogers children, "Well the little boy with them is Adrien and he is four in March, while that little cutie in Stevie's arms is Eva and she was one last month." Adrien looked over to Clint, his short hair the same colour as his mothers, but with his fathers large baby blue eyes. Clint's heart partially melted, only fully melting when Eva looked over with those huge blue doe eyes and her short blonde hair with its gentle wave. Adrien had a vibrant green longsleeved pj top with purple pj bottoms. Black bubble writing on the pj bottoms pocket said HULK SMASH! Eva was swaddled in a baby blue blanket so only her head could be seen, with a red hat with two pompoms that looked like fluffy red ears. They. Were. Adorable!

After spending what seemed like forever cooing over the children, congratulating Steve and Natasha, greeting your lost twin and generally catching up, Tyana made an announcement.

"The rest of the children wanna come in, do they getta meet their cousins?" She asked, her flawless Russian accent coming from the otter perched on Isaacs' shoulder.

Natasha thought for a minute before deciding: "Yes please, let them in."

And then the doors swung open...

 


	5. Meanwhile with the kids...

**5 o'clock again but this time with the kids**

"Well then, I guess you guys are gonna meet Shuri and Harley in my labs. They did have their own labs but prefered to work with me, so we combined all the labs and knocked down all the dividing rooms," Peter said as he led the group through a huge open corridor. A fluffy [Border Collie pup](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&gl=uk&tbm=isch&q=border+collie+pup+&chips=q:border+collie+dogs,g_1:black:_TCO51A3wzg%3D&usg=AI4_-kTzoCkoqBpi15w8gtq1jBsMGoXpLQ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi07O7VpqjiAhVHXRoKHQtBCDgQ4lYILygE&biw=1280&bih=578&dpr=1.5#imgrc=8rO57RSnQIoecM:) barreled over to him, almost tripping over its own feet in the process. Everyone laughed at the pup's antics, with Peter then bending down to greet the ball of fluff. Inga sighed before letting out a sharp whistle. after a moments pause, two more dogs raced out, one an almost adult [Siberian Husky](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&gl=uk&biw=1280&bih=578&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=VavhXOuCEo6dlwTw6L2oBA&q=funny+siberian+husky&oq=funnsiberian+husky&gs_l=img.1.0.0i7i30l4j0i8i7i30l2.26301.26930..28069...0.0..0.71.239.4......1....1..gws-wiz-img.l5TVgupkmLc#imgrc=fVKvkcWFrpu43M:), the other a calm and collected [Brittany](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&gl=uk&tbm=isch&q=brittany+dog&chips=q:brittany+dog,g_1:full+grown:xxd5prMvr28%3D&usg=AI4_-kTat0W5xvckw0usnLldwKszD4B3cw&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi0_LDJp6jiAhUSWBoKHVJCDg8Q4lYIMCgE&biw=1280&bih=578&dpr=1.5#imgrc=COakfq_0ZPZmmM:). Peter straightened up with a wriggling ball of puppy cradled protectively in his arms. Morgan thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"Sorry about that. This is Oreo and she's my Collie puppy. Inga has a Brittany called Luna, and Isaac has a ball of energy in Siberian Husky form called Leken, which is Norwegian for playful." Peter introduced the dogs, while absent-mindedly stroking Oreo. Leken barked loudly and rammed into Isaac's stomach, causing the teen to fall to the ground with an undignified huff. Luna gave an unimpressed huff and sat at Inga's feet, wrapping her tail around her human's legs protectively. The Barton and Lang children gave high pitched giggles, before bending down to pet the excitable puppies.

"Oi, Webs, you gonna show them the labs?" Inga smirked after Peter hadn't stopped petting Oreo for nearly five minutes. 

"Sorry, he apologised, standing up with the wriggling puppy scooped back into his muscular arms (not that Morgan noticed the muscular part, oh no...) and put his hand on the scanner on the wall. The wall opened into a door that was completely invisible before, vanishing. "Nanotech," he explained to a curious looking Morgan. Morgan nodded, desperate to get into the lab and see all the amazing tech that even her father couldn't design. Not that she expected anything else from P1eter though. She found out that he had been her father's personal intern and possible heir before he just stopped coming for the internship one day. That was the same day his aunt and last living family member died. The boy simply vanished into thin air. She desperately wanted to tell her father she'd found him but Peter made her promise not to tell. She grudgingly agreed but made him promise to tell him why one day.

Peter stepped into the [lab ](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&gl=uk&biw=1280&bih=578&tbm=isch&q=futuristic+modern+science+lab&chips=q:futuristic+modern+science+lab,online_chips:interior,online_chips:sci+fi&usg=AI4_-kTKYJHIUelfUh_mtszf4mZFLkTGxg&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjf-rO4wbviAhVowosKHTPCA9sQ4lYIKigA#imgrc=SwiNZu-DFGc8iM:)and Morgan gasped. It was better than anything her father had. Peter smirked at her shocked expression before waving wildly to a brighter corner of the lab, where two teens were hunched over a pile of wires and metal.

"Shuri! Harley! Mind if we join you?" He called over to the pair, who shrugged and beckoned them over. Peter smiled and raced over, Inga and Isaac hot on his heels. Peter stopped halfway over though, turning back to the still spellbound teens, hovering in the door, not sure if they're allowed in or not.

"You guys joining us or just gonna admire my wonderful lab?" he added with a smirk, as the teens unfroze and ran over to join . Morgan looked like a kid in a candy shop! Peter laughed as Harley and Shuri pulled him into a tight hug before turning to the twins, who raised their eyebrows simultaneously. The two teenage scientists quickly backed away from the hug and turned back to Peter excitedly.

"Peter! You'll never believe what we've discovered!" Shuri squealed happily as she dragged Peter, who grabbed Morgan, over to one of the huge, dining table sized, work-bench where a half completed robotic dog was lying on its side, holographic screens displaying masses of coding hovering around. 

"What? Have you figured out that thing we were stuck on for weeks?" He asked excitedly and Shuri and Harley both burst into Cheshire cat grins, "OMG! You have!"

"Wanna see the coding?" Shuri asked, fiddling with a hologram, causing it to float over to Peter, who excitedly flicked through.

"Of course! How did I not see that!" He exclaimed with a grin, flicking the screen away.

Morgan, feeling very confused, cut in, " What have you worked out?" 

Peter turned around and pulled Morgan gently over to the robotic dog, not noticing her extremely obvious blush, "This is Duke or Dutchess. The gender can be changed but the basic principle is the robotic dog can identify and provide treatment for nearly every illness. It will be able to take over from guide, hearing, therapy, police and every other working dog. The dog would still act like a normal dog, exept it won't need to eat, be trained, use the toilet, go to the vet and learn. The robots will also be able to reproduce, with the puppies inheriting any additional coding the parents had. The finished models will also be able to mimic the appearance of any species of dog, due to a nanotech body." He explained, much to Morgan's amazement. But, before she could ask him to teach her how it works, her phone buzzed. She took it out her pocket and Peter, Shuri, Harley, Inga, Isaac all snorted in amusement while looking at the phone. Peter, upon catching her eye, made the universal symbol for 'we'll explain later' and she sighed, answering the call. It was her dad.

Just as she answered it Inga took the phone and plugged something into it. Before Morgan could complain, Inga snapped a band onto Morgan's wrist, which worked like a flat version of Shuri's Kimoyo Beads, projected her phone into the air, just as her dad's face appeared as a hologram.

"Morgan? How did you get such advanced tech! Is it magic?" That was the first thing Tony said, and it caused Tyana to burst into laughter. She was in a large metallic hawk form. Tony then noticed the lab., "This lab is... Now I really wish I'd joined you!" 

"Fury would've just made you go with him," Peter smirked at his old mentor. Tony recognised the teens and gasped.

"Peter! Harley! Shuri! Wait, Shuri? Is this your lab?" He asked and Shuri burst into laughter.

Between laughter, she managed to say, "No, it's Peter's. He's made everything in here. It's amazing!"

Tony looked spellbound, but before he could say anything, Tyana swooped over to Peter's shoulder and changed her form to a large black cat. She blinked her large green, almond-shaped eyes at a stunned Tony before turning to Inga and Isaac.

"Your parent's want you two," she stated, before turning to Tony as the twins left.

"Uhh, hey?" he said.

"Hey, tin-can, my name's Tyana, I'm an SLHAI, a Self Learning Humanoid Artificial intelligence. My creator is Peter and he built the shapeshifting nanotech body for me. Peter, do you wanna tell Mr Stark and Morgan about the assistance dog? The younger ones can test harmless pranks." Tyana suggested and Cassie, Lila, Nathanial and Cooper raced over to test paintball nerf guns, slipping vests on to protect their clothes.  The older teens and Tony sighed before turning around to listen to Peter's explanation of the robot. 

About fifteen minutes later, the younger four are exhausted and Peter and Tony have reached an agreement for Tony to mass produce the robotic work dogs and numerous other of Peter's creations so long as Peter has complete control over every aspect of everything related to them and nearly all of the profit.

"Hey, anyone wanna go join the others?" Peter asked. Tony had ended the call to start the production a few minutes ago and, despite having so much more tech to show Morgan, he noticed the four youngers were getting bored.

"Yaaaaaaassssssss!" The four younger children cheered, causing the older four to chuckle.

Peter led Morgan, who he confessed to having a crush on earlier and was now dating, Cassie, Cooper, Nathanial and Lila out his lab, waving goodbye to Harley and Shuri, and into a portal that transported them several floors up. Morgan gave him a confused glance.

"That was magic!" She exclaimed loudly and the other four agreed.

"Yes, it was magic," Peter said mildly.

"And?" Cassie asked.

"And what?" 

"You can't just tell us something was magic and not who did it!"

"Oh, it was one of the three magicians. Two live here, one lives in New York.

"Three!?! Magicians?!?" Cooper exclaimed

"Yes, that what I said, cousin," Peter smirked as he opened the huge frosted glass doors.

"Oh. My..." Cassie, Cooper, Nathanial, Lila and Morgan said, eyes wide, mouths open.

 


	6. Meet your cousins. They're insanely powerful superhero's. And a lot of their family are though to be dead.

"Oh...My...God!" Morgan exclaimed loudly. 

Peter smirked and jogged over to his adoptive siblings, Isaac and Inga playing with Adrien on the floor.

Steve smiled as he caught sight of them. "Hey, guys! Wanna meet your cousins?" he asked, causing the five teens to unfreeze and rush over to Eva, cooing over her.

"Hey, what about Anthony? You remember him, Cassie?" Phil asked with a smile, causing Cassie to squeal loudly.

"Dad told me about him! Wait, aren't all of you meant to be dead?" Cassie asked, glancing around the room. Hela raised her hand sheepishly.

"My bad. Hela, goddess of death, 1900 in Midgardian years, 19 in Asgardian years, the older sister of Loki, goddess of fire, mischief, stories and other random stuff," she said and Loki whined.

"You're only 5 Midgardian years older than me!" She whined, looking up from her book.

"Right, sooo, I'm currently in a room with two goddesses, a SHIELD agent, a giant ant, enhanced twins, an archer and the old Avenger leaders... Right..." Lila frowned and Inga chuckled.

"Oh, sweetie! You forgot the old Avenger leaders, eight kids! Me, my twin, Peter, Loki, Hela, Pietro, Adrien and Eva!" She smiled softly.

"Wait wait wait... We have eight new cousins!" Cooper cheered.

"Hey, can I join your family too?" Wanda asked quietly and Natasha smiled.

"Of course драгоценный ребенок you can join us!" she smiled.

Wanda frowned, "what does... dragotsennyy rebenok (?) mean in English, and why did you call me it?"

"It means precious child, and Tash gives Russian nicknames to all her children. Good work on the pronunciation by the way." Steve said, bouncing the baby on his hip.

"Yeah, she calls me Piet or бегущий ребенок which means running child. Hey! Guys! Share your nicknames with our new sister!" Pietro called out excitedly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine, Mum and Dad call me either Inga or мощный танцор, it means the powerful dancer." Inga smiled at Wanda, before sitting down next to her father on the sofa.

"I'll go next. Мама и папа call me Isaac, Izzy or Сильный боец, which means strong fighter. They like to give us descriptive nicknames for our abilities." Isaac stated from his belly next to Adrien.

"They adopted me a good few years ago and call me Юный Паук, which means Junior spider, or Petie-pie. I prefer the first though!" Peter flopped on the other side of Steve, taking Eva.

"I'm the youngest teen of the group, so my nickname's Младшая сестра, meaning younger sister. Or they just call me Lokes!"

"Богиня смерти, Goddess of death. Or just Hel sometimes. Lokes forgot to mention she's also called Богиня шалостей, Goddess of pranks."

"I already told you mine so I ain't gonna say it again. Steve also sometimes calls me bežec, which is Runner in Slovak."

"The little dude's маленький принц, meaning little prince or Adri, with the girly being маленькая принцесса or little princess. She's also called Ev." Loki explained.

The newbies nodded, still taking in the new information. The room fell into a comfortable silence, Loki reading in her cocoon, Hela practising magic, Pietro and Wanda catching up, Clint talking to Steve and Natasha. Inga and Isaac babysitting their youngest siblings, Peter and organ debating tech and Cassie, Cooper, Lila and Nathanial just running around looking at everything.

"Hey, umm, guys?" Clint asked and Natasha and Steve looked up.

"Yeah?" Nat asked.

"Umm, are we able to tell the rest of the team you're back?" he asked tentatively and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Uhh, does anyone _NOT_ want everyone to know you're back? Me and Nat were actually thinking about it last night, I'm for it!" Steve smiled.

No-one objected but Loki asked what would happen to him and Hela as they were technically villains.

"Well, considering you were brainwashed by a mad Titan, who looked like a prune and had a metal glove containing the six 'infinity stones' that created the universe and could do anything I think they'll forgive you. You two have technically already done payback by helping us take him down. Nice work on that by the way kids!" Steve explained and Loki and Hela nodded in understanding. The newcomers frowned.

"What...?" Clint asked but Natasha shushed him.

"Later Birdbrain, Юный Паук, where is Stark currently?" She asked and Peter scrolled through thin air. Them Morgan looked closer and saw there was, in fact, nothing there.

"Umm, Peter? What are you doing?" She asked and Peter laughed.

"I have a chip implanted in my wrist. It works like all the Kimoyo beads in one and connects to some contact lenses and ear implants so only I can view and hear it. Here, I'll take it into public viewing mode," He said and suddenly ten or so tv sized holograms appeared, each with a different view on Tony. He appeared to be doing some press conference. Peter turned back to his mom.

"He's doing a conference to talk about the kidnapping attempt. It's at 200 Park Avenue at the Tower. 46th floor, 58 reporters, 37 have cameras. All trusted news outlets and all supporting you two and wanting you to return. Only 4 there blame Loki for the attack. The whole team including Thor, Scott Lang and T'challa are there. It seems a good idea to do a video call. I can project it to the big screen behind them and two reporters are filming live so everyone on America is likely to see it." Peter summarised and Steve nodded.

"Fine, Clint? Can you do the call? Just pretend you wanted to let Tony know you're alright. I'll tell everyone when to enter as we'll be hidden off to the side ready to surprise everyone." Natasha said.

"Ready? Right, places everyone! Let's give everyone a hell of a surprise!" Steve snickered as everyone raced off to their places. This would be fun...


	7. SURPRISE! We're alive!

**The press conference with the Avengers**

" ...and that's where Barton and Maximoff are. Our children stayed with them and when I called Morgan I met... wait... Barton's calling. Pepper?" Tony asked his wife after his phone suddenly started ringing as the conference was finishing.

Pepper sighed, "Yes Tony, you can answer it. See if Barton knows who the owners of the house are." 

Tony accepted the call but instead of Barton appearing on his phone, it appeared on the huge wall behind them.

"Hey, Tony! You never said how good Peter was with tech!"

"Hey Barton, why, what's he done?"

"Uhh, it's hard to explain. Pete? Can you just show them?" Clint asked and the camera zoomed a few meters back so the whole room could be seen, "oh, thanks Tyana!" 

Peter strolled into the room and showed the tech in his wrist, but frowned.

"бегущий ребенок? Can you come here?" he asked, then turned to look at the Avengers, "his is more advanced, but only as it can become like a watch, бегущий ребенок, you coming big brother?"

Tony frowned but before he could ask his question of 'who' was answered as a blue-ish silver flash whizzed into the room.

"You called?" Pietro asked, his accent thick. A gasp rose in the room.

"Pietro! You're... Alive?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh... Yeah? Wait. Богиня смерти? Am I alive?" Pietro called off the screen.

Thor watched in amazement as his sister he presumed dead floated in, squinted at Pietro, and gave a sharp nod.

"Alive, Piet. Definitely alive." but before anyone could ask who the girl was, Phil Coulson ran in shaking his head.

After a curious glance from Hela, Phil sighed.

"A prank war has been declared and fair-ish teams decided on. Barton, you're kids are stupid. They challenged Hela's siblings to a prank war. Her parents are keeping Adrien and Eva out of it though, as they're too young. So the teams are:

Barton children and Cassie against Inga, Isaac and Peter the enhanced assassin superheroes. Loki and Hela the goddesses. Pietro and Wanda the enhanced powerful superheroes Shuri the genius. Harley and his potato nukes and Morgan who is being protected by Peter. 

Your children are really dumb." he concluded and Clint face-palmed.

"Actually, the R.R team has already won, with the others cocooned in webs. Is it alright if we all crash the conference?  We wanna meet you all in person!" Isaac cheered and everyone nodded eagerly, desperate to see the 'dead' people again.

"Wait, how will you..." Rhodey started to ask when a portal opened and the kids spilt out, "oh, that's how..."

"Sisters!" Thor exclaimed as he pulled the goddesses into a tight hug.

Isaac stopped halfway across the room and turned back to the portal, "Мама и папа, are you joining us?" 

A couple stepped out of the portal and it closed behind them. The pair wore skintight black leggings and a black hoodie with the hoods up, so no-one could see their faces. A baby was on the women and a toddler on the man. The two sat on the sofa on their own, but soon all the children (minus the Barton, Lang and Stark's) were sat around them.

The interview continued as normal, but halfway through a huge Hydra team bashed down the door. Everyone froze in panic as they charged. The figures in black tutted, stood up and gave the younger children to Inga and Isaac before tapping the inside of their wrists, which encased them in white armour. The Hydra agents stopped dead, realising who the two were, but in a matter of seconds, forty agents lay knocked out on the ground. Pepper gasped. As everyone turned to her she pointed to the armour the pair wore... but it had been retracted. Then, the figures stretched and turned to Peter. He silently handed them an energy bar. The woman turned to Clint.

"That went better than Budapest!" She said dryly, as she and her husband took their hoods off. Everyone in America watching the news fell silent in shock. There, in the middle of forty Hydra agents, was the Black Widow and Captain America.

"N..n...natasha! S..s...steve! You're alive!" Tony broke the silence as everyone rushed in for a group hug. The hug lasted at least ten minutes, with all the reporters joining in, but the baby started to cry.

"Mum! Eva wants you!" Inga called out to the pile. Natasha and Steve slipped out of the centre of the pile, Natasha picked up and soothed the baby.

"Wait, mum?" Bruce asked and Natasha and Steve blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I married Steve seventeen years ago, and Inga Isaac, Adrien and Eva are biologically our children. We've adopted Peter, Loki, Hela, Pietro, Wanda, Shuri and Harley."

Everyone fell silent and Steve and Natasha smirked. 

It was nice to be home.

 


End file.
